A Priceless Treasure
by luv2write0205
Summary: JJ realizes that sometimes tough mornings can lead to a good outcome, if you have Aaron Hotchner by your side…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters used in this story…

**Summary:** JJ realizes that sometimes tough mornings can lead to a good outcome, if you have Aaron Hotchner by your side…

**Characters(Pairing): **JJ/Hotch romance

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to **H-P Fan1242** for inspiring me to write this story for her weekly assigned couple on her forum. This week's couple was JJ/Hotch. I made up my prompts: **a bad hair day**, **doubt **and** a pair of earrings.**

_"Kindness is in our power, even when fondness is not". –Samuel Johnson_

***~OoO~***

**A Priceless Treasure**

Jennifer Jareau awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringtone playing. What time was it? She hadn't overslept, did she? Squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them again, JJ slowly glanced at the clock on her night table.

"Oh, thank god I didn't oversleep" she said to herself. The blonde finally came to her senses when she heard the ringtone from her cell phone playing again. This time, the small cell was vibrating quickly on the wooden surface of the night table.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly into the phone. "This is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavior Analysis Unit. How can I help you?"

***~OoO~***

About seven minutes later, JJ hung up the cell. She felt movement next to her in the bed that she was sharing with her lover and secret boyfriend.

"Good morning, JJ" Hotch greeted his blonde girlfriend. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just another case this afternoon. The team is going to have to travel to Alabama for a series of serial killings there"

Hotch nodded slowly in understanding. "Last night was great" he remarked after a period of silence. He leaned down to brush his lips against her own. She kissed him back gently, recalling their actions of the night before. It never ceased to amaze her how caring he was of her, making sure that they were both receiving equal amounts of pleasure throughout their lovemaking experience. He truly was the man of her dreams.

"Mmmm, Hotch. As much as I want to do this now, I can't" JJ moaned against his mouth while running a hand through his hair. "We have to get to work".

Hotch finally broke away from her and the two gasped for breath. "You're right, Jay. Let's get cracking" Hotch answered lightly, helping her out of the bed that they had been sharing. After washing up, they were soon ready for work.

JJ twisted her hair into a ponytail and adjusted her green cotton tee shirt. She could feel Hotch's presence behind her. His arms wound around her waist and he kissed her neck gently.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked in a soft voice. "You seem off today".

"Well maybe it is because I am having a bad hair day, my favorite earrings broke and I doubt that anyone will ever love me with my grouchy irritable attitude in the mornings" she concluded.

"I love you a lot" Hotch mumbled. He pulled two velvet boxes out of his pocket. He handed one to JJ so that she could open it.

"Oh my gosh!" JJ began in shock. "These are absolutely gorgeous". She gently lifted a pair of solid gold earrings out of the box to try on. Throwing her arms around her neck, she gave him a huge hug and a kiss. "These are even better than my other broken ones".

Just as JJ realized that this day couldn't get any better, Hotch got down on one knee and opened up the other velvet box, which contained an engagement ring.

"JJ, will you marry me?" Hotch asked, "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side".

JJ was at a loss for words. She was filled with surprise and amazement upon his proposal. Nodding her head in approval, she pulled Hotch into a hot passionate kiss. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks in joy. This had been what she had always wanted: to be the lucky wife of Aaron Hotchner and now her wish was finally coming true.

***~OoO~***

_"A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years"- Rupert Brooke_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading! Please leave** **a review!**


End file.
